


自愿式事故

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 光和四年某次超能力事件处理现场，ZERO被敌人的Geass给影响到了。虽然敌人本身不值一提，但是那个没被及时解除掉的Geass会给人造成一些小麻烦，而鲁路修决定亲自上阵帮忙解决掉这个麻烦。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	自愿式事故

**Author's Note:**

> 野战PWP，虽然是事故但大概还是两厢情愿。

装甲骑降落在郊野中，距离他们原先所在的地方至少有五公里远。背靠着山壁，面朝着林荫，附近也没有发现兽踪，看起来是个很适合临时歇脚的地方。换了新涂装且又做过升级换代的兰斯洛特依然是正常的战斗机型设计，也就是说驾驶舱和之前差不多窄，为此挤在驾驶位一侧的空间里的鲁路修着实感到有点憋闷。幸好飞行时间不太长，他很快就随着驾驶舱的开启获得了更多活动空间。

“首先，我身上没有润滑也没有套。我不可能随身带着那些东西的。”这是他探出头去呼吸了一口新鲜空气之后的第一句话。他很快回过头来，冲着实际坐在驾驶座上的那位伸出一根手指摇了摇，给出片刻停顿后又缓和了语气。“不过我稍微被弄伤点也没什么，而且不用担心病状感染问题。倒是你，这两个问题都需要担心一下。”

“我大致心里有数。”朱雀说，“不过我觉得我没那么脆弱。”鲁路修探究地看了他一会儿，勉强点了下头，旋即低头找起了辅助升降的安全缆。

“然后，这里荒郊野岭的不是很安全。”鲁路修继续说，“正常情况下不会有人出现在附近，不过你最好还是让监测仪保持在正常运作状态。你的机体能量还够吧？”

“监测仪不怎么耗能，让它开着就是了。”朱雀回答道。在鲁路修手抓缆绳脚踩踏板安全下降的时候，他看见驾驶员捣鼓起了舱内的按钮和面板。尽可能节约剩余能量，关闭战斗系统并令其待机，只保留下需要保留的部分。“好了，如果有不明个体接近的话它会给我们报警告音的。”完成之后朱雀探头汇报道，又忍不住伸手抓了抓后脑，“话说回来，在机舱里面做不就行了？”

“里面的可活动空间太小了，虽然我不担心受伤问题但一直磕磕碰碰也挺疼的。”鲁路修说，冷静地踩回了地面上。

相较于他寻找升降缆时的小心翼翼，朱雀直接跳下来的动作就干脆利落多了。因为是欧洲会议日程中临时增加的出击任务，当任的ZERO并没有来得及把指挥权完全移交给另一人，也没来得及额外换上更方便战斗的行头。他只是把披风和面具都从身上除开了，在跳下地之后又很快脱下了外衣。天气不算炎热，不过方才驾驶舱里的温度某种意义上可是一点都不低。鲁路修神经质地抓着自己的衣领，想要将长外套整个脱下又有点发僵。他不是在感到紧张，绝对不是在紧张——或许有那么一点点，但他的重点不在这里。他感到肢体僵硬更多是因为出乎意料，而人们总是会在事态发展脱离掌控时有些反应不过来的。

“那么第三。”鲁路修硬邦邦地说，“其实没有第三，但我真的忍不住想问一句。”他调整了一下呼吸，然后又是一下。朱雀迅速与他拉近了距离，从大约两步开外的距离到张开双臂环住他的肩膀也不过耗时两秒。鲁路修并不介意在私下里接受一些热情的拥抱，事实上如果不是存在什么活人死人身份方面的问题，他也不介意在公众面前接受——哪怕抱住他的人是个通常来说对亲密行为的展现欲望不算外露的日裔，哪怕他能在这一个拥抱间感受到对方体温的同时也直观地感受到藏在裤裆里抵着自己腿根的一大包硬东西的热度。不是说他排斥这些，他只是因事情的脱轨方式忍不住有些困惑还有些忧愁。

“……为什么会变成这种走向啊？”他长叹了一口气。

时间倒推一下。特异能力者事件，小型骚乱上升成一起武装火力冲突，临时出击，然后此次的目标人物之一的Geass以诅咒的形式遗留在了参与战斗的ZERO的身上。战斗本身没给人带来什么麻烦，按说战后处理阶段应该也不存在多大的麻烦，毕竟有专门处理超能力问题的Code持有者在场——本来是这样的。然而鲁路修试图当场安抚下朱雀躁动的精神时，却因为对方的精神处于不正常的高度亢奋状态而失败了。

他跟C.C.通了个电话，留在附近镇上的魔女不愧为经验更为丰富的持印者，沉思片刻后很快给了他几个选项。其一是让她帮忙出手，好处是她在这方面的手段肯定比鲁路修要多，坏处是她“不能确保直接袭击枢木朱雀的精神会不会窥探到他的灵魂隐私，所以你们二位真的不介意由我来做这一步吗”。其二是联系一下包治大多数Geass影响的杰雷米亚，好处是不用担心潜在风险，坏处是那位行走的Geass影响消除器此时不在欧洲，要想赶过来得耗些时间。其三就是还是由鲁路修来动手，但要选在更合适的时机。等到受害者的精神上出现疲态，外来能力的被动抵抗和制约自然就不会那样强烈了。

鲁路修选了三，朱雀没有提出反对意见。余下的问题是放任一个精神状态不稳定的ZERO回到更多不知情者面前去是件很危险的事，以及想要什么都不做地等候精神过度活跃的朱雀自然地感到疲惫就不知道要耗上多久了。ZERO不能缺席太久，所以他们也不能拖上太久。如果干等着熬一宿就能解决问题还好说，但如果这不仅不能解决问题还会因为无法正常入睡而给当事人的身体造成更大负担就糟糕了。

最高效的精神疲惫法无非是高强度作战，C.C.提醒道，应该说连续刺激身心亢奋的临界点都会导致精神疲劳——现在既然战斗结束了，你们好自为之。

鲁路修琢磨了一会儿她那个暧昧的说法，得出的结论是她显然在暗示什么。嗯，按照那个标准来的话，作战也行，做爱也行。他把自己的猜想告诉朱雀，后者眼神闪烁片刻后询问他这是不是最终决定。鲁路修是不太介意为了朱雀做出一点小小的牺牲的，何况这也算不上是牺牲，他们难得又碰上一次，如果日程能够排开的话本来就大概率会窝在同一张床上过夜，现在不过是把时间点稍微提前一些，也省去了调情和顺水推舟的过程。在两厢情愿的情况下，性爱总是值得一试，而且通常来说当事双方都会很享受这个过程。

——所以他们出现在了五公里开外荒无人烟的地方，露天场所，太阳当空，甚至没有合适的帐篷和睡袋垫底，而朱雀正在积极地把躯干和四肢都黏在鲁路修身上，这个密不透风的拥抱给他同时间采取的脱衣行动增添了不少麻烦。“这可是你的提案。”朱雀说，“我不过是在执行罢了。”

“我以为你会带我到附近的旅店或者等回到更加安全的驻地再说。”鲁路修自己脱下手套，随后精准地把它们摔在了朱雀脸上，“谁会想到你就这么直接开着兰斯洛特把我拐到这里来啊？！”

“我的判断力和道德准则都会受影响，这是你自己诊断出来的结果。”朱雀神情坦然道，“你不能要求我在裤裆里头硬成这样的情况下正常地回驻地，当着所有人的面下机，然后让他们全都一眼留意到ZERO的下半身莫名其妙地出现了生理反应。”

“在高度亢奋状态下完成战斗本来就可能出现一定程度的生理反应，根本就不会有人感到奇怪的，他们只会宽容地让你回房间去自己解决一下。”鲁路修板着脸说。他非常努力地把试图用胳膊勒住自己肩膀的朱雀推远了一点点，然后自己脱掉了长外衣和衬衫，摘掉了多余的颈饰，把领巾也给扯了下来，免去了这些东西被朱雀过大的手劲给扯坏的风险。“比起这个，你裤裆里的那玩意儿到底憋了多久啊？”他在朱雀再度贴到自己身上之前单手压住了对方的肩膀，扶在那里解开了裤腰并蹬掉了鞋袜，“按说这次的Geass作用根本不是催情，只是扩大化欲望和情绪对人的影响……你硬得也太快了吧？”

“你自己才说的战斗结束后本来就可能生理亢奋。”朱雀指出。

“你刚打完绝杀战的时候根本没这么硬，我是对比着实际情况进行的感慨。这不是重点。”鲁路修咬牙道，“你就不能换个方式来表达你的情绪吗？”

“不然呢？指望我像个正常人一样趁机逮着你进行长篇大段的告白？”

“……还是算了。给你机会的话你肯定会选把我按在床上弄坏而不是跟我说贴心话，你就是这种人。”鲁路修叹了口气，“我差不多也习惯了。”

他除掉了身上的大多数衣物，只保留下了贴身的衬衫和底裤。虽然知道附近除了朱雀没有别人，他依然对于在这地方跟人来一炮——考虑到朱雀的身体素质，多半不止一炮——这种事心存顾虑。朱雀替他将衬衫多松开两颗系扣，以尽可能轻的没有扯坏任何东西的力度。“不要说得好像我一直不够诚实。”朱雀低声道。鲁路修低下头去，摘开了他的裤腰，然后将脸埋进了他那条光滑柔软的领巾里。

“我没这么说。”鲁路修含糊地发声道，“你在我面前藏不住多少东西的。”

他的手指碰到了某个已经兴奋起来的坚硬物体。在挤在同一间驾驶舱里飞行过来的途中，他们之间发生的不必要的肢体接触其实并不太多，所以鲁路修很怀疑朱雀在听到那个提议后往脑子里填塞了多少性幻想才让它不经爱抚就这样直接地充血活跃了起来。朱雀深深吸了口气，搂住他的后背将他固定在身前，牢固得令人很难挣脱。然而鲁路修狡猾地蹲下身去，拍打了两下对方的膝盖，发出一个足够清晰的指示。“你确定要先这样做吗？”朱雀皱着眉头问。鲁路修抬起脸来看他，将他的表情收归眼底，无声地笑了一下。

“反正我们也得把它表层弄湿才好让它插进别的地方，直接吸一次是最快的。”鲁路修说，“你有更好的提议吗？”

显然是没有的，截至目前为止他所给出的都是最为高效合理的行动方案。于是朱雀循着指示将后背靠在装甲骑的左侧足甲上，由着鲁路修跪在他的鞋面上，尽可能地放松了身体。他的阴茎充血得厉害，鲁路修用嘴唇贴在它的旁侧轻轻呼出口热气，轻轻咕哝了一声。“什么？”朱雀问道。鲁路修没有说话，只是让他感觉到自己的舌头，还有修得短而整齐的指甲。柔软的部分贴上顶端，坚硬的部分轻轻划过柱状物的边廓。朱雀明显抽了口气，鲁路修满意地眯起眼睛，张开嘴含住了他的龟头。

朱雀出了些汗，不过下体不算难闻，尝起来的味道也在可接受范围内。缺乏了一个在口腔内勃起的过程，上来就是足够的硬度和大小，鲁路修尝试吮它的时候稍稍有些费劲。他给朱雀口交的时候有点心不在焉，也没打算让对方直接射一发在嘴里——虽然这样做能给他的屁股减轻一点负担。老实说，不。他最好只做必要的润滑准备，否则就得在自己被嘴里这根东西挑逗起兴致之后还得等对方再硬一次才能体验上它的服务了。鲁路修忙于将唾液裹在自己含着的性器上，而朱雀一直在摸他的颈线，像是某种催促，或是一些无意识的、用于表达被压抑的索求的小动作。“把手套也摘掉。”在吐出硬物进行换气的时候，鲁路修发出更多指示。朱雀照做了，将褪下的东西和暴露出来的手指一道递给他。鲁路修从对方的指缝里扯掉手套，然后同时含住了三根手指，让舌面细细滑过关节处的凸起与硬茧。朱雀哼了一声，指尖微微施力按住了他的舌头。鲁路修张开嘴，咽下一口唾沫，确保那声响足够清晰，自己的喉结滑动得足够缓慢。他留意到朱雀的视线在随着这一次吞咽行为上下游移，那道目光本就足够专注炙热了，此时竟还在进一步升温。

“我以为你会再舔久一点。”朱雀说。他的声音明显变得沙哑了，他的眼睛里也浸开一小片危险的阴影。鲁路修耸起肩膀，扶着他的腰慢慢站起来，露给他一个还算从容的微笑并直接将他的手拽到了自己的腰际。朱雀用手掌边侧捋下鲁路修的底裤，稍微握住他的臀瓣，并将被他吮湿的手指捣进了他的股缝。突进的动作太急了，鲁路修感到摸在自己肛口处的三根手指都在不安分地碾着边缘褶皱试图往里钻。他摇着头抱怨朱雀没点耐心，配合地拱起腰，让朱雀能更为方便地塞进第一根手指，然后是更多。

“疼吗？”

“还行。”鲁路修皱着眉回答。朱雀贴着他的耳朵呼了口气，低声叫他或许放松点。光凭裹在手指上的那些唾液可能还是不太够，鲁路修尝试着顺应朱雀转动并分张手指的节奏活动了一下括约肌，暗自希望那隐隐存在的滞涩感能在朱雀换个零部件插进自己时减轻些。但仔细想想，反正自己就算被弄伤了也能恢复，而短时间内磨肿穴口指不定还能夹得更紧增加摩擦快感……鲁路修晃了晃脑袋，觉得自己的思考回路也开始被在这附近异常升高的情欲指数给带偏了。他伸手抓住朱雀的阴茎，确保黏在它表面的唾液还没被快速风干，接着不那么客气地戳按了一下朱雀的铃口。被直击一点的男人将肩膀绷紧了，低声叫他别乱动。“喂，敢直接动手揍我的男人还是别假装自己在别的方面就不会行为粗暴了。”鲁路修换上了一种较为轻快的口吻，“直接来就是了。”

他的实际感受其实没有表现出来的这么从容。朱雀对他的身体并不陌生，所以打从那几根手指尽都挤入他的肠道开始，想要寻找到能让他兴奋的区域就是再容易不过的事了。鲁路修能想象那个人是怎样屈起指节以扩张空间、又将几根手指并齐聚拢模拟出性器形状并绕着旋搅拌在肉壁里的，他的前列腺被以合适的力道刮过，偏偏又不是持续戳按在一点上，而是在不断出入间来回撩拨。他的小腹里已经扩开一阵舒适的酥麻感，腿根也抖了两抖，再多说一句话声音就要变调。朱雀用另一只手搂住他的后腰，在他张嘴呻吟出来之前吻住他，将一些未能成形的细碎声音给咽下了。那条搅进口腔的舌头又软又热，鲁路修被亲得晕头转向，以为像那样反复舔舐、吮咬、入侵自己领地的亲吻方式未免过于富有攻击性也色情过头了。他的身体有两处都被硬行塞进了另一人的体温，而他在担忧之余又为这久违的热情体验而兴奋得发抖。不是说朱雀在跟他做爱的时候不够投入，只是神志清醒且充分保有理智的朱雀常常会在一些时候表现得过于克制——这得归罪于枢木朱雀其人在精神上苛待自己的方式，习惯性的约束或者别的什么。能够照顾到自己的感受这点没什么不好，但莽撞而不加掩饰是另一番风味。现任ZERO在结束这个吻时咬了一下他的下嘴唇，在他忙于喘气时任他抬手扶住肩膀，旋即亲昵地挨蹭了一下他的鼻尖。

“那都是两年前的事情了，你到底有多记仇啊。”朱雀说。他把手指从鲁路修的肠道里抽了出来，混着笑意的埋怨语调慢慢沉了下去，变得低哑而暧昧。“我开始了哦。”

没有警报声，也没有其它过于烦人的干扰项。他们两人的手机各响了一次，被掐断并静音之后就不再是个问题了。天气很好，树木的影子在太阳滑向天空的另一侧之后倾斜过来，为山壁边沿投下一片阴凉地。鲁路修在一次中场休息里抽空给卡莲回了条简讯，保证她时下的顶头上级还安安全全，没有缺胳膊少腿，只是暂时还脱不了身。在他打字的时候，被他提及的某个人全程从背后环着他的腰不放手，嘴唇贴在他颈后吸出一个淤痕再等候它淡去，然后将这样的小动作重复了好几次。等到他把手机塞回衣袋时，朱雀的阴茎已经又一次硬了起来，鲁路修无可奈何地叹了口气，稍稍感到有些苦恼。

他和朱雀在过多的亲吻和搂搂抱抱中互相推搡着走过一段路，他的足趾陷在松软的青草地中，倒是不至于被割伤。他的后背撞上光滑石壁，他们的嘴唇分开，朱雀将急促而热切的气流喷吐在他的颈窝里，手掌滑到他的胯骨上。鲁路修本想配合地背过身去，方便朱雀从后面干进来，却不料对方在揉了一会儿他的臀肉之后直接将膝弯顶进了他的腿缝。“我想把你抱起来做。”朱雀稍微抬起头，贴着他的耳廓轻轻发声，舌头拨弄了一下他未摘落的耳饰。鲁路修感到有点痒，待到弄懂了对方意思后忍不住皱了下鼻子。朱雀显然留意到他的迟疑，在舌尖滑到他的耳垂上之后又提了问：“你不喜欢从正面？”

“我不喜欢受制得太厉害，除非情况是在我的掌控之下。”鲁路修说，“现在显然不是。”

“但我想看着你的脸。”朱雀说，“我想在进入你的时候多亲你几次。”

他的语气诚恳，神情认真，说话时停止了挑逗和爱抚而直直看进鲁路修的眼睛。他摆出那么副专注而热切的模样，看似毫无坏心，一双绿眼明亮而无辜地睁大便叫人拿他分外没辙。鲁路修看了看他的脸，又向下瞥了一眼，感觉到他的阴茎正硬邦邦地抵在自己的两腿间。“……败给你了。”鲁路修叹了气，自行将一条腿抬到对方腰间。他在朱雀的手从他的膝弯下方探过抓稳时隐约想起了什么关键点，并怀疑地挑起眉毛。“你真的不是为了看我在你怀里失态地又哭又闹？”

朱雀缓慢地眨了下眼，没有说是也没有说不。“如果我说确实也有这方面的原因，你会拒绝我吗？”

你在某些方面变狡猾了，鲁路修想。也不知道这点是跟谁学的。偶尔帮忙上岗的前任ZERO冲着现任瞪了几眼，放弃了挣扎并举起双手。“行吧。”他说，“你欠我的。”

他用力搂住朱雀的肩膀，后背抵着滑而凉的岩石，下半身的重心逐渐转移到对方托举而起的双臂间。他试探性地夹紧朱雀的腰，朱雀贴着他的颌骨发出一声满意叹息，湿漉漉的龟头重重擦过他的会阴，经由他的臀底凿进了那个已经被操开的部位。鲁路修瞬间绷起后背，呼出一口气来才努力去缓解了一番肌肉间条件反射迸出的紧张感，放松吞入对方送进自己身下的硬物。他的穴口处已经被磨了好几个来回，肠道里也被遗下了不少精液，进入的过程不再显得艰涩，反而变得相当容易。话虽如此，鲁路修依然得费点力气才能在挂在对方身上的同时适应沉甸甸卡在体内的东西，尤其是在它的实际尺寸并不小的情况下。他还在调整自己的胳膊和膝盖的位置，抱着他的男人便招呼也不打一声地开始动起了腰。鲁路修猝不及防地被一下撞在敏感区里，差点一口气没喘上来，待到呼吸通畅之后，他所能发出的声音就变得沙哑而破碎了。

“……啊——哈啊、啊……朱雀……”

他仰起头颈来呻吟不止，混合着一些无意义的咕哝、几个偶尔迸出的高亢短音和正在操他的那个人的名字。森林一隅变得很吵又很静，叫他能听见树叶的骚动和枝杈的碰撞，那些包裹着他们的声息又被过于响亮的心跳声给冲淡，叫他昏昏然意识到他们身处何地的同时也专注于面前这一人身上。塞在他肠道里的那根粗硬肉棒在抽拔和重新置入之间定下了一个良好的循环，加速和减缓都能恰到好处地取悦他，但又是在强硬地领着他跟着那并非由他定下的节奏走。鲁路修愈发用力地将后背抵在山石上，他所倚靠的没有明显凹凸不平的部分、还算光滑的岩面不至于将他割伤，可几经摩擦依然弄得他的皮肤上窜起一阵异样的热度。朱雀的手臂兜着他的腿弯和臀底，挤压又拉伸他下半身撑开的角度，而鲁路修在这样的姿势中无法夺得多少主动权，只能老老实实应受下顶在体内愈来愈深的耸动穿刺感。

朱雀抱住他的力道至今还很稳当，鲁路修倒是不担心自己可能会跌落下去，然而每次幅度过大的耸动都还是会短暂带来失重般的沉坠感，这让他稍微多被捅几下就觉得自己快因紧张刺激的施压而高潮了。他迷迷糊糊想着直接射出来或许会弄脏朱雀的衣服，随后他意识到对方不知道为什么还穿着上衣，而且是两层。他自己的衬衫也还挂在身上，只不过纽扣一颗不漏地全被松开了，胸前敞露得一点儿防备都没有。朱雀在一次深顶中埋进他的体内，暂缓下腰间摆动，转而低下头去啃咬他的锁骨。那样做有点痛，鲁路修在被整齐的齿尖扯动皮肤时苦恼地蹙眉。可是保不齐朱雀是想将他的一部分汗渍吮在舌尖上品评一番。人们在做爱时会想要加深对另一人的状况的掌握，通过眼睛、手指和唇舌，或是仔细聆听细碎的喉音。现在鲁路修将自己的全身心都敞开来，想要把握到依然炽热而锐利地将情欲宣泄于己身的男人的实时状况，从呼吸的频率到阴茎抽动的幅度，绷紧的小腹和上臂，额角渗出的汗水与滑动的喉结。朱雀或许也会想要这样做，除非占据他脑海的狂热与掠夺的念头让他无暇顾及更多。

鲁路修在一个猛然袭向自己的热切亲吻中闭上眼又睁开，他感觉得到朱雀本来意志的存在，那份注入灵魂的狂热没有动摇其根本。仔细想来，眼前这位在高效利用施加给自己的Geass一事上颇有经验，这大概也是他至此还得以保持一线清明不散的根本缘由。那双碧色眼瞳几乎正对在他眼前，外来的力量干扰映射在虹膜周际，隐约泛起一小圈血光构筑的涟漪。鲁路修没来由地一阵烦闷，仿佛原本专属于自己的事物被别人所侵扰了。他咬住朱雀的嘴唇，脚跟撞上对方的腰脊，身体在一次沉坠中被那根又热又硬的肉棒整个儿操开，它像一块烙铁般嵌在自己的肚子里，叫它周围包裹着的皮肉都会在战栗中为之融化。朱雀不会伤到他，或者可以说事到如今伤口和疼痛也成为了快感的一部分。一场拉锯战，毁坏和苏生。情感与肉欲间微妙的平衡。存在证明。

他没有咬得太用力，不足以叫他在舌尖上尝到血。朱雀倒是在更用力地干他，掐得他的臀肉一阵生疼，阴茎顶着他的肠道深处灌进去更多粘稠事物。鲁路修松开对方的嘴，背靠在岩石上喘气。他以为朱雀会把他按在原处再温存一会儿直到他有力气自己站回地面，却不料对方抱着他转了个身，领着他一同扑倒在柔软的草地上。

鲁路修被这一下骤然发生的重心变换弄得闷哼一声，他头晕脑胀地望着上方，以为自己是被晴蓝天空晃着了眼，片刻后才意识到自己射出的东西确实弄脏了朱雀的衣服。“……你就不热吗？”他咕哝道，将环绕在对方肩头的手臂松开了，一点一点向下摸去，玩起了交叉在那件衬衫背后的系带。他的膝盖也不再继续夹紧，慢慢沉下了自己的腰，直到下半身也放松地瘫软在草地上，赤裸的屁股被草叶尖端挠得有些发痒。

“你还好吗？”朱雀问他，从他的身上撑起一些，让他能看清脸孔。鲁路修抬手摸了摸对方的眼眶，想要抹去那冥冥中存在的、无实质的血色涟漪。再过不久就行了，他想，敏锐地把握到对方气息中裹入的紊乱迹象。他停在对方腰后的一只手顺着系带交叉的路径一道道数过去，滑至腰窝中轻轻下按。

“事实上，”鲁路修说，“比起我的屁股，我更担心你的肾脏健康问题。”

“总是在嘴上逞强。”朱雀失笑道，然后在调整手臂撑地的角度时忍不住龇了下牙，“虽然你这次好像是对的。”

“我当然是对的。为了避免出现什么严重的后遗症，回头你就给我禁欲至少两个礼拜。”鲁路修严厉道，又冲着朱雀的脸长叹了一声，“说真的你怎么还没累啊？让我轻松点完成任务不好吗？”

“再一次就好。”朱雀竖起一根手指。

“真的？”鲁路修怀疑地挑起眉毛。

“第一，我不会在这方面骗人，事实上我本来就不怎么骗人。”朱雀说，用那根手指不轻不重地点了下他的鼻尖，“第二，我总是能够对自己的疲惫程度拥有清晰认知和对自己的剩余体能进行比较准确的估计的，这是属于前线战斗人员的职业素养。”

鲁路修试着去咬他的手指头，被他轻松躲过。逞凶失败的指挥人员将目光转向一旁，片刻后无奈地放弃了憋气行为。“好吧，我相信你。”他小声嘟囔道，“不是说我讨厌这样跟你做……我承认我还挺乐在其中的，但想到你还被别人的Geass控制着就有点生气。”他听见朱雀在轻声发笑，自己的鼻尖又被屈起的手指刮了一下。

“控制狂。”

“你介意吗？”

“不，我也挺乐在其中的。”朱雀说，停顿片刻后放缓了声音，“还有我很高兴。”

“为了什么？”鲁路修重新看向他，在接触到他过于温柔的神情时不由得怔住了。朱雀低下头，亲昵地挨蹭了一下他的面颊，然后再度让呼出的热气贴近了他的耳廓。

“你把确保我的安全视为自己的责任，以及你愿意以这种方式来陪我。”朱雀说，“谢谢你，鲁路修。”

他讲得认真而坦率，没有分毫勉强意味。他的精神性依然处于一种不正常的亢奋中，但其抒发形式赤诚而单纯。鲁路修原本积攒起的一些愤懑在不知不觉中烟消云散，他想任何人在被这双眼睛以这样的方式看着时都很难继续生气。他低低咕哝了一小声，伸手从后方扯住朱雀的衣领，想将还挂在对方身上的衣物给扒掉。“别客气——啊！”他还没能得逞，朱雀就又一次活动起来，仍然插在他体内的那根东西也不知道什么时候又恢复了活跃。鲁路修被预料之外的突然袭击撞得尖叫起来，缓过神后一时间竟然有些委屈。“……怎么还这么硬，到底谁有Code……”

他还是成功地拽掉了朱雀的衬衣，只剩下打底的一件无袖，胸口的部分看得出被汗水浸湿的深色痕迹。随后朱雀自行直起腰来，把那件衣服也脱掉了，结实的胸腹区块蒙着汗水隐约泛着反光，看得人一阵眼热。鲁路修扁着嘴按了一下他的小腹，朱雀及时捉住了作乱的手指。“短时间内大概不能再来一次了，所以你最好抓紧时间享受这次。”朱雀说。鲁路修扯了下嘴角算作回应，又被对方扯住膝腿的一次深顶给逼得哀声呻吟起来。“你那里也还很紧。”朱雀又说，缓慢抽送着阴茎，让鲁路修能充分感受到肠道内壁被一寸寸撑开碾磨的全过程，“这很好，我很喜欢。”

“我还以为你那根东西应该已经被磨疼了。”鲁路修咬着牙说。朱雀的嘴有点太没遮拦了，他不知道自己还能在这样直率的攻势下支撑多久不告饶。他的脸上一阵发烫，在朱雀调整好膝盖摆放的姿势并用它垫起自己的后腰时呻吟得更大声。朱雀跪坐在那里，抓着鲁路修的腿将阴茎塞得更深，旋即维持在那个深度带着一分促狭笑意躬下腰来。

“还不至于。”他说，“里面很软也很舒服，要是可以的话我想一直做下去……”

他的声音变得含糊了，因他开始用嘴唇和牙齿逗弄鲁路修颈前的纹印。过于轻佻，不够敬重，接近亵渎，但是无可指摘。鲁路修拿他毫无办法，只希望对那块皮肤多加刺激有助于将困在自己体内的那份神异力量进一步活化。他的确觉得身体变得更为敏感了，他不确定这是性的影响还是那个印记在被刺激过后自然而然地开始帮助他加深对周围世界的感知。吹拂而过的微风，树叶的末端从枝头折断的声响，草壤中湿润清新的气味。还有枢木朱雀，更多的是枢木朱雀，喉咙里压抑着的喘息，滴落在他身上的汗水，手指蹭过他的皮肤时激起的细微颤栗，用于抒发欲望的坚实形状。朱雀开始吸咬他的乳头，在他胸口扩开一阵古怪的酥麻感，被舌头碰到的地方变得暖而硬，裹上了湿润水渍后又被牙齿所作弄。鲁路修在被咬痛的时候抬手去推对方的肩膀，他勾起颈首时看见朱雀抬脸冲他笑，舌头依然黏在原处缓慢拨弄着他挺立起的色浅的乳尖，柔软的深粉色碾着胀硬的肉粒，撩拨得他一阵害臊又无法出言指责。他自己的阴茎也又硬了，他没有控制自己的射精时机，不去刻意提前它或延缓它，就只是在前列腺被不断撞击、肠道深处都被反复攻占的途中随波逐流，等待着伏在他身上的男人再度将他推向巅峰。交给你了，鲁路修在控制不住张嘴淫叫时想。他此时能做到的是接纳和引导，以及予以同等热情的回应。吸纳过来，承接下来，将那份被别人所影响、被自己之外的人强加的狂热所玷污的心念悉数集中在这里，即便是为人所控也只能抱着自己，将那份热情全部注入到自己所指定的……

他浑身发抖地陷入了又一片空白。他的身体被推移着，操进他的肉棒搅拌着他的神志，颈发间的汗水渗进草壤。朱雀的身体太热，想要控制其中燎着的精神就像与火焰起舞一般。它在某一刻再度勃发而出，裹挟着情欲攀登至巅峰，连带着承受它的一人一并为之战栗。然后终于它开始滑落了，在下跌时短暂陷入一片狭小的空虚中。鲁路修抱住对方的颈项，逼迫着自己尽快打起精神来，调用起自己能够掌握的那部分力量，然后捧起对方沉在自己胸口的头脸迫使那个人看向自己的眼睛。

“别抵抗。”鲁路修沉声道，“你知道我要做什么。”

朱雀低哑而柔和地应了一声，将头肩上移一齐压向他，嘴唇与他的相触。他们安静地亲吻彼此时，烙在皮肤上的血纹如活过来一般微微发烫。在身体像这样紧密相连的情况下，想要侵入对方的意识海会比平时更为容易。趁着那异样的高昂感在几经起伏后陷入疲态的这一刻，鲁路修寻到了将其包裹住、再温柔地消磨掉外来的异种力量的可能性。宛如沉入温软梦乡一般，朱雀的眼睑缓缓阖上了。他的意识间的攻击性悄无声息地消弭而去，唯留下一份原本便存在的热忱。他的呼吸渐渐变得沉重而均匀，身体的重量也覆压到了鲁路修的身上，后者被压得呼吸一窒，在松开他的嘴唇后没好气地推了他一把，让他翻了个身、仰躺到旁侧的草地上。

两个人紧密交合在一起的下半身也因为这一下而分开了。鲁路修撑起手肘来，看了眼因精神上的压制而短暂昏厥过去的朱雀，从放松的眉眼到正常起伏的胸膛，然后是那根总算萎顿下去的性器，顶端沾着的液体颜色已经没那么浓稠了。“……精液都变稀了。真是不像样。”鲁路修小声嘀咕道，“虽然偶尔来这么一次是挺刺激的，但也幸好没真的出事——哎哟。”

他在慢慢坐起身的途中扶住了自己的后腰，边按揉边暗自希望它能恢复得更快些。他的身上因出汗而黏糊糊的，股穴周围湿得更厉害。鲁路修伸手确认了一下那个饱受折磨的小洞此刻的状态，肿起来了一小圈，但正在以相当可观的速度消下去。朱雀射进他的次数太多，他的小腹往下都有些发胀，这会儿心不在焉地自己搅弄穴口时都能感到有不少液体在往外淌。像这样酣畅淋漓且不加节制的性爱还真是久违了，鲁路修恍惚了好一会儿才长长吁出一口气，简单地在腿根处揩了下手指，然后用指背碰了碰身旁的男人浸湿的发鬓。“你可真是……”鲁路修小声说，忍不住微笑起来，倾过身去浅浅吻了下那双微微分张的嘴唇。不知是这个吻本身所致，或是恰好到了时间，朱雀发出了低微的喉音，眼睑颤了一颤，慢慢睁开了。

“嗨，睡美人。清醒过来了？”鲁路修拍了拍他的脸颊，“感觉怎样？还有记忆吗？”

“……感觉我能正常地回驻地去了。”朱雀说。他喘了口气，眼睛里的狂热色彩已经不翼而飞，恢复作温润而克制的模样。短短几分钟的昏厥似乎没有给他带来太大困扰，也没有造成什么理解上的障碍。“我得回去喝些水。”他口齿清晰地说，“你也得找个地方洗澡。”

但是他的面颊在发烫。鲁路修盯着他瞧了好一会儿，又使劲眨了下眼睛以确认不是自己产生了错觉。“你脸红了。”然后鲁路修诧异道，“我还以为你不会因为性方面的事故脸红呢。”

“我不是在害羞。”朱雀在进行反驳时稍微提高了声音。鲁路修怀疑地哼了一声，朱雀将眼睛转开了。“好吧，可能有一点。”他咕哝道，“我是想说，这回我还挺乱来的，而且过于任性了一点，你还愿意这么包容我，我很……”

感激，高兴，因为被认可、被允许逾越某些边界而觉得幸福，或是别的什么。先前他用过于直白的行为和话语表达得太多，此时的答案倒不是那么重要了。鲁路修眯起眼睛，从他微弱震颤着的灵魂中捕捉到发自内心的喜悦，当然也确实有那么一点、只是一点点的难堪和不自在。时下的最年轻的一位持印者无声地掀起唇角，再一次主动封堵住他的嘴唇。没有深入勾缠，不再唤起更多情欲，只是挨蹭着、柔软贴合着，予以认可和抚慰。

“没什么。”然后鲁路修将宽容言语低声倾吐在他的唇齿间，“毕竟你是在我的指示下采取行动的。虽然具体做法和我预先想象的不太一样，但这一切依然在我的允许范围内。”

“谢谢。”朱雀说。他自行坐起身，陪着鲁路修留在原地互相搂抱了片刻，然后在突然掠过林叶的一声尖锐鸟鸣中惊醒过来，小声提议也许应该先给那些联络不上他们两人的关系者报个平安，毕竟大部分人应该都还搞不清状况。不好说，鲁路修想，毕竟C.C.可能已经把他们两个“估计是躲在哪个角落疯狂做爱”的说法告诉给所有人了，很难说大家会对此消息作何反应。

他正在犹豫该不该把这个猜想说出口来，朱雀已经开始尝试站起身，并用突然伸进他腿弯下方的胳膊和随后完成的大幅度动作弄了他个措手不及。被打横抱起来的鲁路修愣愣地眨了几下眼睛，随后才反应过来这种时候好像应该抱住对方的脖子免得人手一抖就掉下去。“我的屁股已经不疼了，你的腰还比较值得人担心。”他在动手之前先指出了这点，“你用不着抱我起来。”

“只是把你送回你的鞋旁边，没几步路。”朱雀说。他的脸上还是浮着不自然的红晕，调整手臂位置时将一小部分掌心的汗水蹭在了鲁路修的腿面上。试图周到，但有点笨拙。很容易被人看穿。鲁路修笑了，搂住朱雀的脖子，决计接受这一点不算隐晦的致谢。

“总是在行为上逞强。”他评价道。


End file.
